


Путь борща

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кулинарные драмы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Попавший в Гидру Баки скучает по домашней еде, но, кажется, начинает что-то подозревать.





	Путь борща

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажа.

Моя рука тяжела, холодна.  
Она, может, просто чужая?  
Ею волосы твои перебираю:  
Пшеницы как мягчайшая копна.

Моя рука скрипит, жужжит.  
Не помню, как же так вышло?  
Удивительно: пульса не слышно,  
Может, сердце попросту спит?

Мои пальцы сжимают шею,  
Так слабо, но странно звонко.  
Когда она стала так ломка?  
Отчего твои губы бледнеют?

Эти капли, наверное, борщ?  
На щеках твоих белых-белых,  
На губах, как малина, спелых?  
Или щи? Так и не разберёшь.

Что за глупости? Щи без свёклы!  
А те капли ярки, красны.  
Твои волосы — солнце весны,  
Но глаза отчего-то поблёкли.

Я, кажется, видел раз или два,  
А может, и больше — забыл,  
Как борщ вытекал и остыл.  
А после росла трава.

Но в этот раз иначе: нельзя  
Почему-то уйти от глухой пустоты.  
И когда в этот борщ погружаешься ты,  
В нем тону и я.


End file.
